


Freedom

by sweetcarolanne



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dancing, Feminist Themes, Freedom, Fun, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the princesses went dancing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

It was not only for the sheer love of dancing that the princesses had done what they did. Although that was part of it. What could be more exhilarating than whirling around a magnificent ballroom in one’s most beautiful clothes, being held in the arms of a partner chosen by oneself, and wearing out as many pairs of shoes as one wished?

It was also because they were tired of sitting around the palace, looking regal and ornamental and waiting for suitably noble husbands to be found for them. They desired what everybody craved above all else – fun and freedom.


End file.
